


comfort beanie.

by hxynh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity’s beanie, Winged Alexis | Quackity, quacknoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh
Summary: dream takes quackity’s beanie and makes fun of his hair. technoblade comforts quackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	comfort beanie.

**Author's Note:**

> note: I do not ship their real life characters, it is exactly why I will use their online names.

quackity was walking down the dream smp path, on his way to technoblade’s house. he could just imagine all the things techno and him will do but something snapped him out of his thoughts —

“quackity!”

he turned around and saw the green man walking towards him. _dream.  
  
_

before quackity had responded, dream cut him off, “give me your beanie,”

”what? i-i’m sorry dream but I can’t—“ “give me, the beanie quackity.” dream walked a little closer intimidatingly. “i really can’t- it’s my comfort ite-“

“i don’t care!” dream snatched his beanie and threw it away somewhere. quackity’s eyes filled with panic, “n-no! g-give it back dream!”

”you look so fucking pathetic without the beanie,” he snickered. quackity was on the verge of tears.

”please s-stop dream!-“ he tried to reach for the beanie but was stopped by dream, “sooo ugly. don’t ya think?”

he didn’t like this. this was why he always had the beanie on. afraid people were gonna make fun of him. quackity was full-on sobbing.

he felt too exposed, it wasn’t helping that he was outside in the public. anyone could see him without the beanie now. quackity left his beanie on the ground and flew away to techno’s house, crying.

”oh hey quacki-“ techno waved but instead was met by quackity ignoring him, running to his bedroom as he covered his hair.

techno was confused and took awhile to realize, _quackity‘s beanie was gone._ “quackity!

technoblade ran after him worriedly. he entered the bedroom and oh how his heart ached at the sight.

quackity sat on the bed, curled up while sobbing as he still covered his hair. “oh dear, what happend?”  
  


“h-he- i-“ quackity couldn’t talk as he sobbed louder, curling up more. “baby baby shh shh..” techno hugged him tightly and combed his fingers through his ravenette hair.

”i-i look so u-ugly techno-“ “no baby, do not say that. you look even more handsome without your beanie,” he kissed every part of quackity’s face, being affectionate.

he giggled softly, feeling a little better, “t-thank you techno.” quackity blushed with rosy cheeks.

”so pretty.” technoblade kissed the top of his head and pecked his lips. “so goddamn gorgeous.”

”y-you dork..” quackity looked away but smiled. “here, i have a gift,” techno grabbed a box from under the bed and opened it, giving it to quackity.

there it showed a beanie which spelled “habibi” at the bottom. quackity awed and wore it.

”it’s perfect, i love it, thank you techno.” he kissed his lover and his wings fluttered in happiness.

“quackity, mi amor... was it dream that said it?” quackity sighed and nodded.

let’s just say that dream lost his last canon life ;)

**Author's Note:**

> very short yes 😩👌 #greenmanloseshislastcanonlife


End file.
